Alanna, Convent Style
by Arianla
Summary: Another Alanna Goes To The Convent Story! I started this cause we seem to be lacking in AC stories! CHAPTER 4 UP! On Hold
1. Chapter One DUH!

Alanna sighed. The six years behind the ugly grey walls of the convent were torture. Well almost all of the six years. she thought, remembering the escapes she had made. Though she completed her years, people would have thought she had gotten to like the convent. They were wrong. She still cursed the place, (far from any Mistress s' ears). She would have to attend court soon and find a husband. That she knew and was also what she dreaded. Why? she wailed silently Why did her brother disagree to changing places?  
  
She was sitting gloomily on her bed when Jaclyn -a disgustingly cheerful Jaclyn - came bouncing in. Jaclyn was once like Alanna, she too hated the convent and showed it by making things difficult for the Mistresses, but she had changed the last year  
  
"Alanna, we're leaving for the palace!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
"And what may I know, is so good about that?" Alanna asked coldly.  
  
"I thought you hated to live behind this so called 'cursed ugly place'." said Jaclyn quizzically.  
  
"I didn't get out of one place just to be trapped in another!" she snapped.  
  
"I give up! Get dressed, and I mean dressed!"  
  
Alanna looked away and Jaclyn stormed out. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Thom was excited. Though now a squire to none other than Prince Jonathan of Conté, he was to meet his sister whom he hadn't met in six years. I wonder if she's changed? Thom thought. Though I highly doubt that. he grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning about squire?" Prince Jonathan asked him, jerking him back to reality.  
  
"My sister's coming overlord. I was wondering whether she survived the convent." he grinned.  
  
"I've never heard of any lady hating the convent. I've heard plenty of compliments though." the Prince frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"You won't get a single one out of my sister." .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Alanna clambered into the carriage which she shared with Jaclyn. The two scowled at each other before Alanna returned to gazing out of the window and Jaclyn to her book. It wasn't long before their carriage reached the palace gates.  
  
"Alanna." said a familiar voice called her just as she stood out of the carriage.  
  
She glanced at the speaker. In an instant, she recognized her brother. Without caring for anyone, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's been quite a time my sister." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Thom looked at her from head to toe. She was a violet dress, the same of their eyes, her hair was stuck up in pins which she obviously hated. The makeup was light but she still looked radiant. The sparkle in her eye was the only part that made her look happy, he could see great sadness in her deep dark pupils.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Alanna's blush was quickly replaced by sarcasm, "Did you learn that from somewhere?"  
  
"Alanna, come here immediately!" Jaclyn yelled.  
  
"I'll see you later." she whispered and hurried off. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The night came swiftly. Alanna was dressed in a lovely lavender dress with tiny amethyst at the seams. The sleeves were wide at the elbow, while the edge of the dress hover less than the length of an ant of the ground. An extremely uncomfortable Alanna fidgeted. Jaclyn saw how nervous she was and she forgot about their fight. Silently, she draped her arm around Alanna's shoulders reassuringly. Alanna was grateful for it. It wasn't before long the guard announced their names.  
  
"Lady Jaclyn of Goldenlake and Lady Alanna of Trebond!"  
  
As soon as Alanna entered the ballroom, all eyes were on her. It wasn't just her beauty that was noticed, it was the way she walked, how she carried herself with confidence, or few like the King, Queen, Prince, Dukes and Thom saw, violet colored fire glowed from her.  
  
"Your Majesties." they curtsied in unison.  
  
Alanna didn't dare to look up.  
  
They rose and walked away.  
  
"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Jaclyn whispered. Alanna grinned shakily.  
  
She left Jaclyn as a person wanted to dance with her to find Thom. He was standing behind the Prince. So she had no trouble finding him. She sneaked behind him and tapped his shoulder, scaring him half to death.  
  
"Mithros! Alanna, did you really have to do that?" he scowled heavily at his evily grinning sister. 


	2. Chappie TWO!

First, I wanna say that you guys have been so kind *sniff* for submitting your reviews. Moi Answers  
  
Black Rose J: Thank you SO much  
  
Katrina Swan: Arigato! (Jap for thank you!) By the way, u spelt Alanna wrongly, left out an 'n'.  
  
Peachy Garlic: I've read your stories as well, they're good!  
  
Lady Of Masbolle: Okie dokie!  
  
Ellen: Mind explaining??? *I follow the British system sometimes.*  
  
Foolish Fish: Are you an AG fan? And a good author never gives spoilers unless she/he feels like it. You just gotta be patient.  
  
AJ 4EVA: I've read your stories as well, go on with 'em  
  
Soccersingergirl: Thank You! *blush*  
  
~Chap Two~  
  
"Yes it was necessary." Alanna replied curtly, "Why didn't you tell me your knight-master was the prince?"  
  
"Why? Are you interested in him?" Thom asked slyly.  
  
"If you ever suggest such a thing again, I'll duck you in the fishpond." she replied hotly.  
  
"I doubt that... ..."  
  
"Would you like to see me try?" Alanna asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Thom rolled his eyes skyward, rubbed his chin and replied "Maybe... ..."  
  
"Oh really?" Alanna's eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
Thom smiled mysteriously and Alanna felt like using her gift to lift him up and dump him into the pond at the garden outside. Thom, looking as if he hadn't noticed the danger sign, proceeded to stroke his beard as if in deep thought. This made Alanna even more furious. * Is Jon deaf or something? Surely he should have heard this conversation! ~ Author *  
  
"Thom, who are you talking to?" the prince asked, turning around. * Finally!~*.  
  
"Nothing Your Highness." Thom said quickly as his sister ducked behind the curtain, "Your admirers are waiting milord." he added, hoping he would go away.  
  
The Prince scowled, "Thom, don't look as if flirting with ladies is my hobby."  
  
"You could've fooled me!" Alanna said aloud before slapping her hand to her mouth in horror. SHE HAD JUST GIVEN AWAY HER POSITION!  
  
"Who's that?" Jon asked, a frown slowly appearing on his face.  
  
Just then, a very beautiful lady with green eyes and chestnut hair walked up to him. She batted her eyes seductively, "Your highness, I am Lady Delia of Eldorne. May I have this dance?"  
  
The prince was struck by her beauty and quickly agreed, forgetting all about the person behind the curtain. Alanna and Thom waited for both to descend the stairs and start the dance before beginning their conversation.  
  
"That was close sis." said Thom as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. So how were your days at court?" she asked, changing the subject sharply.  
  
"Horrible for my first few years. SIR Ralon of Malven tortured me those times. Eventually, I took your advice and studied sorcery to defeat him. The only gift he has is bullying. He still does, unseen by Duke Gareth of course, but Jon protects me. There was one time I had to save him from the sweating sickness, Jon I mean," he added, seeing his sister's raised eyebrows "It was tough but I had to do it. Sklaw kills me during practice as well."  
  
"Who's Sklaw?" Alanna asked, her voice sounding a little protective.  
  
"My fencing master. He's horrible."  
  
"You're still terrible at fencing aren't you?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
They chatted more about their terrors at the palace and convent. After awhile, Alanna got tired of the subject(and hiding behind the curtain) as she slid away from the evening. Just as she got to the door, someone tapped her shoulder. She rolled her eyes skywards and spun around to meet a pair of sapphire eyes that could only have belonged to the prince.  
  
She curtsied wearily "Your Highness."  
  
"Lady Alanna, may I have this dance?"  
  
"'Alanna will do just fine Highness.' " she said sharply.  
  
The prince led her out onto the dance floor as the musicians struck up a Waltz.  
  
"It seems rather chilly tonight doesn't it Alanna?" the prince asked politely.  
  
"I don't know," she said thinly ,"It seems rather warm."  
  
She was praying for the dance to end but it seemed to drag on and on. It was when he led her to sit by the window that those creatures decided to attack. No one seemed to know what they were or where they came from. They were a cross between an eagle and a lion: A griffin. Alanna saw the prince's face turn pale as one of the griffins started to approach him. He quickly gestured for Alanna to hide behind him as he unsheathed his sword. The sword was well made but Alanna knew it wouldn't stand a chance against the creature. The one approaching him had glossy black feathers and sharp yellowish eyes, it was nearly five times of the prince's height and it seemed to be the leader. With a smack of it's paw, the prince flew across the room, his sword flying out of his hand; he fainted immediately. When it turned to look at her, Alanna refused to scream as other ladies normally did. She peered carefully into it's eyes and saw a tinge of blue in it's yellows. THAT frightened her. Griffins were only known for having eyes of only one color. She knew immediately that this one was under a spell. It started to approach the prince again, raising it's paw to deliver the final blow that would kill him. Not knowing why or how she did it, she conjured up a huge violet fire ball. It burned brightly with her power as she threw it at the leader. The fireball hit it's chest as the creature howled in pain and fury. Angry but weakened at being wounded, the creature headed for the window. With a mighty sweep of it's wings, it flew out of the window, with the rest following.  
  
Alanna watched them leave as she sunk to her knees. 'The price I pay for using so much of my gift.' she thought with disgust and she knew no more.  
  
She was awoken by many angry voices, one of them belonging to her brother . She opened her eyes sleepily, seeing the pure white painted ceiling. She glanced to her right: There stood a table with small bottles and spoons. 'Syrup bottles.' she realized and turned her head to see out of the window. It was dark already, with a few stars and a crescent. She turned to her left and saw her brother struggling with two healers. "Thom?" Alanna whispered softly.  
  
The two healers and her brother stared at her in shock; apparently, none of them had seen that she was awake. Her brother broke pass the healers and rushed to her side. "Are you alright? You've been asleep for three and a half days."  
  
"That always happens when I exceed my limitations." she sighed, "I was already lucky enough that I could stand and watch them leave." she grinned weakly.  
  
"Duke Baird said that you were just tired and had to rest. He didn't want me to disturb your rest so I've been trying to sneak in." Thom shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"You'll be able to sit up soon Lady Alanna." Duke Baird appeared behind Thom, "And to you young Trebond," he turned to Thom "You'll receive your punishment for disobeying orders."  
  
Thom sulked then pulled a face when the Duke's back was turned.  
  
"I saw that." Duke Baird added and Alanna smiled. 


	3. Blush

Author's Note: I'm back everyone! I know I've been gone for at least 2 years and I sincerely apologise! Hopefully I write better now! Just a quick reply to a deluded reviewer! XD

Xxlalla-azizaxX: OBVIOUSLY you need to reread your books! The immortals have always been around! But it wasn't till Daine's time did Tamora Pierce decide to set them free!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alanna refused to stay in bed despite the healers' protests. She managed to get out of bed by the third day and straightaway headed to the ballroom.

A dreadful sight greeted her. The shredded curtains covering broken windows hung uselessly on the binds and servants rushed around cleaning short piles of messes. Later Alanna heard from the servants that there would be no more parties till the ballroom was renovated for which Alanna was grateful for.

She decided to visit the famous royal gardens. It was said that over a thousand species of plants thrived under Her Majesty's care. Alanna fingered a white rose and accidentally pricked her finger on a thorn. All of her convent discipline kept her from immediately sucking the wounded finger.

"Here," a familiar voice sounded from behind.

Alanna spun around to meet a pair of brilliant sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and she dipped into a perfect curtsey.

"There's no need for such formalities when we're outside of Court Lady Alanna. If milady pleases, call me Jonathan." A warm smile framed his handsome face.

"Thank you Your Highness, but this lowly servant does not deserve such kindness." She lowered her head humbly.

"I'd hardly call someone who saved my life 'lowly' Lady Alanna. Please sit, I know you are still recovering from your experience with those creatures." He patted the space beside him.

"Thank you, Jonathan. And please call me Alanna" Alanna found herself smiling at the prince.

"It was very brave of you Alanna, to attack the griffins like you did. Were you trained in any form of sorcery?" asked Jonathan, his eyes suddenly curious.

"No I wasn't. But the ladies at the convent said I had a natural gift for healing." Alanna replied curtly.

Surprised by the sharp tone in her voice, Jonathan's gaze shifted from her finger to her eyes. Her glowing amethyst eyes were simply astonishing. Jonathan had never seen such eyes before. Alanna's cheeks turned pink when she realised that the prince was watching her intently. She certainly wasn't used to being stared at.

The Prince continued to watch her, and Alanna found herself trying to catch her breath as she lost herself in those sapphire pools. The sound o a snapping twig broke their eye contact as Thom stepped through a bush, grinning mischievously.

"Were you eavesdropping Squire?" asked Jonathan tersely.

"Why I would never do such a thing, overlord." Thom's grin grew wider, as he watched his still blushing sister smoothen her skirts.

"I'll take my leave Jon." Alanna stammered as she walked quickly past her brother.

"Until we meet again, Alanna." Jonathan waved to her as she hurried away.

"Calling each other by your first names already? My my, you two are close aren't you?" Thom said slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous Thom. Your sister saved my life. I was just thanking her." Jonathan said sharply. "And please watch your tongue SQUIRE."

* * *

Alanna ran as fast as she could to her room. She collapsed on her bed, panting. She shook her head to clear her mind of Jonathan's wonderful, gorgeous sapphire blue eye. 'UGH! No, no, NO! Why am I thinking of his eyes?' She beat her fists on her bed, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on her door.

A servant girl greeted Alanna when she opened the door. The girl handed her a letter with her father's seal on the back of the envelope. Nervously she tossed the servant girl a noble and closed the door.

With shaking hands she broke the seal. Alanna had learnt from her days in the convent that letters from her father were never a good thing. And this time seemed to be the worst of them all

_Dearest daughter,_

_I do hope you have been enjoying yourself at court and getting used to all sorts of formalities. I understand that your first time as Lady Alanna in court may seem to be a very intimidating fact, however, I trust your training at the convent has prepared you well enough for such situations,_

_I have written to you to inform you of very joyous news. You have been given the honour of being betrothed to His Grace, Duke Roger of Conté. It is His Majesty's and my greatest wish that you accept this betrothal to His Grace._

_Signed_

_Sir Alan of Trebond_

* * *

REVIEW!!! CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!! you know you wanna...


End file.
